Even Angels Cry
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: This totally crap, but basically Jasmine gets depressed about Lief and the others ignoring her so she gets upset and trys to jump off a tower. Lief stops her and gets angry and they strt crying and stuff, you know that sort of thing! Major LJ fluff!


**Tears on an Angel**

_A:N/ This story is a __**stupid**__ idea. Jasmine is upset and wants nothing more than to never exist again. So she tries to exist no longer, but Lief stops her and they both get upset blah-blah-blah. You know that sort of thing._

**This contains lots of Lief/Jasmine fluffy stuff, you are warned. Oh, and Jasmine tries to jump off a tower, nothing much but T to be safe, and what the heck, just read!**

The moon rose out from the white clouds, as a slight breeze blew throughout the quiet city of Del. The small gust of wind blew through the rough streets, and past the small stalls of the merchants, all shut down now as the darkness enfolded them. It made its way up the hill, to the Castle towering over the simple homes, traveling up…up…up to a small balcony in one of the taller towers.

Jasmine closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze life her hair, making it stream behind her back. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked to the full moon, leaning on the railing slightly. Rubbing her temples softly, she let a single tear slide down her cheek, and fall off her face slowly. It fell through the air in slow motion, illuminated by the beams of moon light, and crashed down, out of sight as it fell into the darkness below.

"_Maybe I should join it?" _thought Jasmine, _"Maybe it would finally end my pain."_

Shakily she grouped the railing for support, thinking for a moment she made her choice, and stepped up onto the thick surface, looking down. Time seemed to pass slowly; tears were pouring their way down her cheeks and face, and flying off into the wind.

"_They ignore me, they don't care about me, and I'm nothing to them" _she repeated to them, _"They hate me for what I am, depriving and neglecting me, why should I be able to live!"_

Jasmine sobbed and closed her eyes, _"It's your fault Jasmine, it's your entire fault your mother is dead, if only you had have been strong enough to stop the Grey Guards from taking Anna to her death… if only."_

"_But no more, I will not fail anyone else again; I will not exist to ever make such choices" _Jasmine opened her eyes, a determined expression planted on her face.

"JASMINE" she heard a voice yell faintly, ignoring it she took a small step forward into thin air, and felt the thrill of falling, slightly.

* * *

Lief walked through the long halls of the palace, his feet carrying him to the one place he wanted to be right now. 

He paused once he was outside Jasmines room, only centimeters away from her door, his fist raised ready to knock. He hesitated slightly, thinking for a moment he decided to press his ear against the door gently. Hearing nothing coming form the room, he eased the door open slightly. The moment he entered the room, he shivered violently; it was as cold as death. Rubbing his hands together in a desperate attempt to create some warmth, Lief glanced around the dark room.

It was dark and gloomy, gothic was how Lief would put it. The logs in the grate looked as if they hadn't been lit in over a century, the paintings on the wall were…sad, one in particular above Jasmines bed head, was a white flower on top of a hill, all by itself.

"_A symbol of Loneness" _thought Lief, _"Wonder where Jasmine is?"_

He glanced at the open doors that led out onto the balcony, finding the source of what was causing the drop in temperature. Striding to them, he walked out onto the small balcony, and nearly screamed in horror his heard stopping in his chest in shock. Jasmine was standing on the railing, tears streaming down her face, ready to jump.

"_NOOO!" _Lief's mind screamed, _"If I lose her, I couldn't live, she can't __die__!"_

"JASMINE!!" he yelled in panic.

As fast as his feet would carry him, he bolted to her, arms ready to catch her. He saw her step off the rail, into thin air. He jumped forward and…caught her in a bridal fashion, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. He held her tightly, not daring to let her go as he, walked away from the edge of the railing. He was shaking badly, stumbling back into the room he sat on the edge of the bed, clutching Jasmine for support.

Jasmine glanced at Lief in annoyance, ready to open her mouth and yell at him, but stopped as she saw the ghost like expression he wore. She wisely decided to shut her mouth and stay silent. He sat on the edge of her bed and held onto her, like she was his lifeline. Jasmine hung her head, time passed in silence.

"Why would you try to do that sort of thing Jasmine?" he asked suddenly, sounding furious.

"I-I don't think-" she stuttered, she could feel his hands shaking with anger and shock, he tightened his death grip on her, making her bite her lips.

"How could you, you have so much to live for!" he interrupted sharply.

"You wouldn't understand" she said quietly, looking at his shirt.

"Tell me" he said softly, cradling her small form.

"I- I don't deserve to live" Jasmine said with a small sigh, "My mother was killed because of me, it was because I wasn't strong enough to save her that she died, and I failed her, I don't want to fail anyone again."

"You would have failed me, if you had of gone over, I wouldn't have been able to live" said Lief weakly.

Jasmine opened her mouth several times, unable to produce words, a thought suddenly hit her.

"_Why should I feel guilty about failing anyone anymore, they hate me after all, they ignored me until now" _she thought angrily, tearing herself from Lief's grasp, she backed away from his slowly, he looked up surprised.

"All this time, I don't even get a 'hello' from you or anyone else, and now you try to make me feel guilty by _acting_ upset!" she almost yelled to his face, "Like _you, _Barda or any of the others actually care about me, you're always locked up in that stupid Library, cowering away form the world, when you should face it!"

Lief stared at her in shock his mouth slightly open, Jasmine grew silent as she saw the confused and hurt expression that branded his face, and she felt guilty and miserable. She hung her head, no daring to glance up at his face. Her head snapped up suddenly as she heard a soft crying noise, looking up at Lief, her heart melted. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as his shoulders shook with misery. Jasmine's eyes widened, the King of Deltora was crying, of course he was human and had feelings to, but what was he crying over?

"Lief…" whispered Jasmine, taking his hand, which was lying on the bed. She pulled her arms around his neck and gave him a soft hug. Lief wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling his face against her warm skin. Jasmine kept stroking his hair as he sobbed some more.

"Lief" she said softly, "I- I shouldn't have said that."

He was silent for a moment before answering, "You tried to kill yourself, Jasmine!" he said sounding a little angry.

Jasmine stayed silent at this, lost for words.

"I could have lost you!" he said, tears forming in his eyes once more, "How could you even _think _of harming yourself, or leaving me and everybody else, here in pain after you were gone, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you all this time, but trust my words, it is for a good reason!"

"I'm sorry" Jasmine whispered softly, feeling ashamed of herself for once, for Lief's sake. Her eyes became damp once again as she felt tears on the verge of collapse. She hated seeing Lief in pain like this, all she wanted to do was hold him and ease the pain away.

"You could have died and left me!" he muttered, Jasmine could stand it no longer, she felt her heart breaking. Quickly she tore herself from his grasp, and headed toward the door, she needed to be away from him, anywhere but near him. Lief winced as he felt the warmth of her skin, leave his. Wildly he jumped in front of the doorway and blocked Jasmines path, she gasped in surprise as he grabbed her around the waist with strong hands and laid her onto the bed. She struggled wildly herself from his grasp, he pinned her down with his legs covering hers, his hands holding her arms down. This was enough to stop her from moving, Lief bent down and tried to look her in the eyes. She avoided eye contact, trying to look anywhere but him.

"Look at me!" he commanded, she couldn't resist. She slowly looked him in the eyes, and saw the pain, worry, anger, loneness and…_love_, her heart stopped.

"I love you Jasmine" he said clearly. And he could see the regret of hurting him, the happiness as he said these words, and the lust in her eyes. Slowly he bent his head further down until his lips were scraping hers. This was enough for Jasmine to arch her back and press her body against his, making him close the short gap and kiss her fully. She gasped in surprise, letting Lief attack her open mouthed. He let go of her arms weakly and slid his hands around her slim waist, trying to touch her soft skin under the shirt.

She moaned as she felt his hands climb her shirt, pulling her arms up to his neck, she tangled her hands in his hair and made his lips crush against hers. He suddenly pulled his head down and started kissing her neck, with force and passion. Pulling away to lose his shirt, he quickly got back to her neck, as she moaned loudly at the interruption. As things got more heated, they didn't hear the door to Jasmines room creak shut. And later that night, if you were to walk past Jasmine's room (why would you be up that late anyway, I wouldn't know), you would be able to hear the loud groans and moans coming from the two as they took their relationship to the next level.

* * *

**A:N/ Alright its not to bad, I guess, kinda crap since I wrote this at half past twelve at night, but hey! **

**Review and tell me what you think, and I'll write some more fluffy one shots for you guys! R & R!**


End file.
